


Hold Me Too Tight

by TheseAreMine



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Avaric is a jerk, Elphaba and Fiyero argue, F/M, Fiyero is angry, Fiyero is in a bad mood, Fiyero is jealous, Fiyero is protective of Elphaba, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseAreMine/pseuds/TheseAreMine
Summary: Elphaba's never seen her boyfriend like this before, but when he shows up in a foul mood, she's determined to find out why.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hold Me Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time posting a story on AO3 and it is a repost from fanfiction. You can find me and the story under the same username and title (Hold Me Too Tight by These Are Mine) there!

Fiyero stormed into the room, hair all a mess and eyes as wild as the night. Elphaba nearly jumped out of her chair as he slammed the door from which he entered shut.

She watched him, curious, as he paced like a caged animal, curling his hands into fists. 

“Are... are you all right?" 

His shoulders swelled as he inhaled sharply. He let out a sharp laugh. Bobbed his head and then shook it, as if he couldn't make up his mind. Did he hear her? Should she repeat her question? He glared at the bookshelf by her shoulder as if it caused him a personal offense.

"Fiyero?"

“What?" he snapped.

"I said," she began, marking the place in her book and shutting it. "Are you all right?" 

His eyes narrowed. "No." The word was crisp and clear and cut the air like a whip, and it was the only answer she received.

"Okay..."

Elphaba plucked the book from her lap and set it on the table beside her. She took her glasses off too and put them next to the book. She had never seen him so... well… whatever _this_ was, she hadn't seen him like this before. Should she go to him? Offer him a hug? Distract him with talk of other things? _Galinda would know what to do_ , Elphaba lamented. The bubbly blonde had far more experience in the relationship realm then her. But alas, her best friend was off on a three-day shopping spree in the Gillikins. 

Elphaba finally asked, "What happened?" 

Fiyero shrugged his shoulders tensely. 

“Is your family okay? Are you hurt?"

"They're fine. I'm fine. Nobody's hurt." 

"Did someone say something about us again? Are you mad at someone? Did you fail a class?" 

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" he barked. "And no, I didn't fail anything. I'm actually doing much better in my classes now. I don't even know why you would ask me that, I thought you knew." 

Elphaba blinked rapidly. "Okay, okay." 

She tried to sooth the sting of his snappishness by busying her hands with her skirt, twisting it this way and that until the material was wrinkled. The couple certainly had their spats before, as spatting is a normal occurrence in every relationship. But there was always some reason for an argument, and that reason was always made known. Snapping at each other for no given reason wasn't like them at all, and they've never really done it before... _so why was it happening now?_

The Winkie prince ran a hand through his dark curls. His blue diamonds flickered in the setting sun. She waited for him to say something, anything, but he was silent, and the air hung heavy between them.

“Are you… planning on staying?" Elphaba immediately winced at how her words came out. 

Fiyero's faced darkened even more if that was possible. "If my girlfriend cares to _have me_ ," he sneered. 

"I didn't – Fiyero – that's not what I meant." 

He held up his hand, shook his head, ran a hand over his pinched face. Shadows stained his under eyes. "You'll be the death of me," he muttered. 

Elphaba stiffened in her seat. Her nails bit into the flesh of her palms. "What does _that mean?_ " 

A good ten minutes went by in silence, and then Elphaba stood from her chair with a huff. Perhaps she was being overdramatic, but frankly, she didn't care. She was used to the world being cruel to her. She had spent a lifetime building up walls for this very purpose. Only a very selective number of people she knew had seen past her barricades – and only slightly; Fiyero being one of them. But now, apparently, he seemed to regret fraternizing with her. 

Fine. _Whatever_.

Elphaba knelt in front of the trunk that sat at the foot of her bed and began to pull pieces of clothing and school material from its depths.

Now it was Fiyero's turn to be confused. 

“What are you doing?" he said as a purple frock went sailing by his head.

“You obviously aren't in the mood or mind to talk to me, so I see no reason for me to be here anymore." She only needed her night dress and a change of clothes and then she would be off. Thank Oz she washed earlier today. 

A stack of old history papers fluttered to the ground at her feet. 

"Why are you leaving? This is _your_ room," her boyfriend said flatly. She could practically hear his frown. 

Elphaba paused, her arm in mid throw. He was right. This _was_ her room. So why was _she_ searching for stuff? He should be the one leaving! Not her! Elphaba tucked the book she was about to toss across the floor back into the trunk and whirled around, her hair smacking her in the face. 

"You won't tell me why you're so wound up and you won't leave my room, even though you've made it clear you seem to have no desire to speak or engage with me. So would you care to inform me on why you're gracing me with your almighty presence, or can you just go away without managing to insult me again?" She angrily tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Fiyero shook his head, grinding his jaw. Irritation flashed hot and deep in her belly.

“Fine then. Just... just leave."

He glared at her with a fiery intensity and began to approach with what she might've mistaken for caution, if not for the fierceness in his stare. One and two and three. It took five steps to get to her from his end of the room. Now they were both in front of the bed, nose to nose, glaring each other down. Dear Oz, who would have thought Fiyero Tigulaar could be as stubborn and grumpy as Elphaba Thropp? 

Elphaba scanned his face, hoping for some fragment of unspoken communication, but there was no such thing. None that she could see or understand, that is. She opened her mouth to speak, but was caught off guard when he began to unbutton the front of her blouse. 

She frowned, incredulous. "What are you doing?" Did he seriously want to have sex? _Now?_

_Men lust after only one thing and it certainly isn't the Unnamed God!_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Nessarose's warned her in her head. 

_Get out of there!_ Elphaba scolded. The last thing she wanted to think about was the speech her little sister gave her when she suspected the two were engaging in _sexual affairs_. Elphaba shuddered and sub-conscience Nessa scurried off like smoke. 

Brow furrowed, Elphaba went to bat Fiyero's hand away, but he caught her wrist. Gently, he turned it over so that her palm was facing him. He leaned down and offered a feather light kiss, leaving a tingling patch where lips met skin. He brought her other hand up to his face, closing his eyes to lean into her touch. 

"Please," he murmured against her palm. "Let's not fight. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you; I'd never mean to do that." 

_But you have, you've done it before_ , a wicked little voice cackled, and it gleefully reminded her of their first meeting. _"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go."_

“What _did_ you mean to do then?" Elphaba said softly.

Fiyero touched his forehead to hers. "I'm not being fair, and I know that. I just... I don't want to do anything; I just want to rest and be next to you. That's all I want, I swear. Just to be with you. Please." 

For a moment it was as though years grew and collapsed on him all at once, making him look too young and too old at the same time. 

"All right," she whispered. No matter how irking he could be, he was like a magnet, a drug, an addiction of hers that she couldn't overcome. Her body longed for him as much as his longed for hers, even if she didn't say as much. She decided she would let him step-side her question just this once for she felt her walls crumbling, despite her reservations. And besides, maybe a touch could sooth what words could not. 

Elphaba let him unbutton her blouse all the way. It fell to the floor in a heap and she resisted the urge to pick it up, dust it off and fold it neatly in a white square. She unfastened his shirt, which joined hers on the floor. They were both topless now. She couldn't help but shiver as he caressed the smooth skin of her abdomen. He softly kissed her cheek and her forehead and although his face was masked and guarded and stone, she swore there was a tenderness in his eyes. 

Fiyero gently placed his hands on her hips and guided her so that she faced away from him. She felt him brush her long hair away from her neck and plant a kiss on her shoulder. Outside, the sun had nearly set. What little light that infiltrated the room was from the few measly candles she had lit a few hours before. 

Fiyero fiddled with the zipper of her long skirt, and soon enough that went falling away too. Elphaba reached down to pull off her stockings and heard the sound of a belt unbuckling. When she came to face him again, they were both left in only their undergarments. They had been indecent in front of each other far too many times to be shy, and yet she still blushed when she took in his nearly nude form. 

Fiyero reached up to play with her bra strap. His touches were bold and unwavering and he, unlike her, did not blush. But why would he? He had always been more confidant in this part of their relationship. It was he who finally managed to coax out of her shell in the bedroom and it was he who was always the first to initiate their sexual conduct. 

“Can I?" he said.

“May I," she corrected, but nodded, nonetheless. Her gaze never left his as he pulled one strap down, and then the other. He shuffled closer and snaked his arms around to the claps in the back, and then her bra had vanished and both their chests were bare. 

Fiyero leaned down to tenderly kiss both breasts before offering her his hand. Blue diamonds winked coyly at her. 

"The clothes," she protested.

Irritation flashed across his features. "Leave them. I want to go to bed." It wasn't a suggestion. 

Elphaba climbed onto her large mattress and positioned herself so that her back sunk into the pillows. Her long, black hair fell prettily around her shoulders and tickled the tips of her breasts when she shifted. Fiyero wordlessly moved about the room as he blew out the candles before he returned to her side. She drew him close and they ended up with him on his stomach, cradled in her arms with his head on her chest. 

The night was practically upon them now. Stars twinkled faintly in the sky outside and the song of tree frogs filled the ending summer air as the couple held each other close. The air was crisp and sweet, and a scent tinge of autumn and pumpkin teased their senses. 

"I can hear your heartbeat," Fiyero murmured. His breath tickled her skin. He craned his head to give her a kiss on the neck. He said he wanted to rest, and yet he couldn't seem to keep his lips to himself. 

"What does it tell you?" 

She was greeted with more neck kisses and silence. 

Elphaba had just begun to think he had fallen asleep when she heard him growl,

"I hate him," against her neck. 

“Whom?"

"Avaric."

Elphaba's stomach dropped.

"There I was, minding my own business, and there he came, all cocky and arrogant and stuck up," Fiyero sneered. "That little rich twig had the nerve to come up to me and say... and say a really offensive thing. Everyone was there and I couldn't do anything because Horrible Morrible was right on the other side of the park."

"What did he say?" 

“Nothing important."

"It sounds to me like it was." 

" _Elphaba_ ," he said in low, warningly voice. 

“Was it about me?"

“Stop asking." 

Elphaba poked him harshly in the ribs. Fiyero grunted. 

“He asked me if you were green... everywhere... specifically speaking, down there, and proceeded to tell me all the very vivid ways of how he would find out if I didn't know — what're you doing?" he said as she slide off the bed. 

“I'm going to go give Avaric a taste of the newest spell I learned. It's a delightful little invention Galinda and I made up that includes vomiting and chills and gas. Where's my skirt?" Elphaba said as she knelt, searching.

“Wait, just wait," Fiyero said. 

In his hurry to stand up he got caught in the sheets and almost fell down. He managed to untangle himself and reach her just as she found her stockings, which had somehow made their way under the bed.

“What?" She put one hand on her hip and used the other to push hair out of her face.

“Just... wait," he said lamely.

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "I really don't understand you today. You come in all sulky and grumpy and stomp around here without speaking hardly a word and —"

Fiyero leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He growled against her when she stood there, unmoving, and dug his fingers into her hips just a little too harshly. She smirked at his frustration. 

Fiyero nipped at her bottom lip and Elphaba responded this time by parting her lips to allow him entrance. She rose onto tip toes and pressed her body against his, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced and clashed in an explosion of passion and dominance. Her fingers wove themselves into his dark hair, tugging it just the way she knew he liked, and his hands burned her everywhere he touched. 

They were both breathing heavily as Fiyero broke away from her mouth to kiss a trail from her jaw to her throat, and then back up again to reclaim her lips. 

Finally, they parted for air. Fiyero cupped her face. "Don't go," he said in a much calmer voice. "You can do whatever you wish to him tomorrow but stay with me tonight. Please, Fae," he added, as she stared at him, thinking. 

Elphaba sighed and shrugged her shoulders as if to say, "as you wish." She was too tired to protest and too electrified from the kissing to leave his side. Fiyero took the clothes from her limp grip and tossed them behind him on the floor. Together they made their way back to the bed, but this time they approached it with an ease to their minds and their hearts that hadn't been there before. 

Once again, they settled against the pillows and folded each other up in one another's embrace, and when the night finally swooped in with all her darkness and shadows and stars, a faint, hushed exchange of _I love you's_ could be heard on the wind.


End file.
